


Flesh

by lovelybyul



Series: Flesh [2]
Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Summary: *禁止未成年阅读*禁二传 禁商业用途
Series: Flesh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539535
Kudos: 28





	Flesh

2.0

球场哨声响起，建筑学院篮球队获得最终胜利。

全是Alpha的球员抱团欢呼，然后下场。

文星伊大步跑到金容仙身边一把抱住，狠狠的亲了一下，笑得开心，“我们厉害吧！”

“厉害厉害，你最棒了”，金容仙拿着毛巾给她擦汗，一边嫌弃的推开全身是汗还要抱她的文星伊，“脏死了”

“今晚庆功宴，老地方，篮球队和啦啦队一个都不能少啊！”

啦啦队队长站在椅子上通知，文星伊寻声望向她，勾起嘴角。

“呀！看谁呢！”，金容仙往文星伊的腰狠狠一捏。

文星伊转头看回和她同是啦啦队的金容仙笑道，“嘻嘻，只是看一眼都吃醋啊”

这时一位男Alpha队员过来叫文星伊，“MOON！走吧！”

“抱歉，你们得先去了，我要换身衣服，不然有人不让我抱”，文星伊指了指旁边某位撅嘴不乐的姐姐。

“那你们快点吧”

“当然，回见”

“走吧”，文星伊牵过金容仙的手走去更衣室，打算先换了衣服再去聚会。

金容仙从背包里拿出要让文星伊穿的衣服，刚洗了脸的文星伊走过去在她脸上轻轻一吻，然后一边脱掉球衣。

金容仙被她吻得脸上痒痒的，身上酥酥的，一不小心就漏出了一声娇吟。Alpha一下子硬了起来，把裤裆顶得老高。

Omega低头看到Alpha裤子支起帐篷，不由的转移视线，但是内心深处却想再看一看，她又联想到刚刚在球场上肆意奔跑的篮球少年了。

意识到自己的欲望，她立刻转身要走，忽然被身后一双有力的手拉住，金容仙整个人就扑到未着上衣的文星伊身上，湿湿的地方正好顶在Alpha隆起的地方。

两人猛地一颤，像触电一般来说一种从未有过得快感使得浑身无力。本来文星伊身上散发的味道已经让Omega有些把持不住了，这下两人因为亲密接触而释放出来的信息素更加挑起情欲。

“你快放开我啦，有人进来怎么办！”，金容仙靠在文星伊怀里娇嗔。

“好吧，让我亲一下就放了你”，文星伊嬉笑着。

“只能一下哦”，金容仙娇羞的瞟了她一眼，闭上了眼睛。

文星伊低头，怀里人无不一处在散发着魅力。长长的睫毛微微卷翘，轻轻颤动着，让文星伊的心尖也跟着颤动。

“唔...”，金容仙连鼻息都是懒洋洋的，文星伊吻上她时，她居然间隔了十秒才发出荡人心魄的鼻音。

“好了啦...”，金容仙一碰到文星伊的舌尖就急着要逃跑，她知道Alpha的本性不是那么容易满足的。

“只有这样？”

“说好亲一下的，现在亲了，你快放开我”，金容仙试图自己挣脱开文星伊有力的怀抱。

“亲一下，怎么说至少也要十分钟吧”，文星伊狡黠的笑着，再次追上金容仙香甜的唇瓣。

“不行...呀...文...”，金容仙被掰过身子面对着文星伊，被强吻的同时被抱着摔坐到更衣间的长椅上。

Alpha仍然很坏的紧紧纠缠着Omega的嫩唇，似乎想把她一同拉进欲望的深渊。

金容仙一心只怕着突然有人进来撞见，对文星伊的粗鲁行为又气又恼，报复性的狠狠的咬了一口文星伊不安分的舌头。

疼痛感迅速蔓延到Alpha的整个口腔让她懊恼不已。  
自从标记了这位Omega，她总是被牵着鼻子走，这让年轻的Alpha在朋友面前相当没面子。

文星伊伸手扣住了金容仙的后脑勺压向自己，她该掌握住主动权的。然而让她惊喜的是，金容仙的小舌头却像赎罪似的钻进了她的口腔，不停的安抚着躁动的Alpha。

带着回应，文星伊的手也悄悄爬上山峰。手感很好，尽管还隔着衣物，Alpha也是爱不释手。

“嗯...星啊...”，销魂的娇吟触发了Alpha的开关，手撩起Omega的啦啦队队服脱下丢到一旁，低下头含住了一边挺翘的粉红乳尖，用力的吮吸揉踏，手也配合着挑逗着另一边的小樱桃。

“哈啊...不行...”，Omega的信息素洩露，花香瞬间充满了埋在她胸前的Alpha的鼻腔。

几乎是同时，Alpha符合夏日气息的冰淇淋味道信息素也喷薄而出，缠绕着，弥漫了整个更衣室。

文星伊一手扶着金容仙的腰，一手钻进裙底，才一碰到，就濡湿一片。她的手轻轻的拨弄那一片沼泽，沿着娇嫩的花瓣边缘，手指滑进了火热的小穴。

“嗯啊...不行的...呜呜...会被发现的”，金容仙意识涣散，理智尚在。

她紧紧的抓着文星伊的肩，这种害怕有人误闯进来的想法事实上也增添了这场欢愉的刺激感。

Alpha虽总是鲁莽的，保护好Omega这件事从来没忘。文星伊抱着金容仙起身，走到门后将门反锁，顺势将她压在了门上，单手将金容仙的双手拉过头顶禁锢住。

“这样就可以了吧”，Alpha微喘着，鼻尖抵着Omega发烫的耳朵洒下热烫的气息，让Omega的信息素源源不断的释放。

文星伊低沉性感的声线，在这种时候却是带着极度的致命性，“你想要了...”

“我想要关你什么事啊！”，即使再想要，现在时间地点都不对。Omega奋力挣扎，却发现Alpha已经拉下拉链，释出了枪。

“嗯...我要进去了...”，等不及了的Alpha顶开Omega的双腿，楚楚可怜的样子虽然让她感到怜惜，但硕大探入洞口的瞬间，Alpha就知道现在不是怜香惜玉的时候。文星伊弓腰挺入，硕大终于顶进了火热湿润的小穴。

Omega只觉得下身有些微涨，少年棱角分明的家伙撑开了她的小穴 ，她甚至能清晰的感觉到插入的深度。

“啊...啊...会被听到的...你快停下...嗯...” ，金容仙被靠着门，不停的摇头哀求。

但这在红着眼的Alpha看来，不过是像往常在家里时Omega的故擒欲纵。

她继续往深处一点一点的挺进，即使做过不少次，Omega的花径依旧很紧，她忍着快感，直到整根完全没入。

前戏没做足就硬闯进去让金容仙疼得没力气说话，只有感受着文星伊的亲吻才渐渐放松了身子，追着Alpha的动作又把硕大吞下去一些。

文星伊敏感的感觉到小穴里头诱人的吮吸，舒服的就在穴口这样浅浅的来回抽插着自己的欲望。

“嗯...”，Omega慢慢的适应了Alpha的尺寸，把腿张得再开一些，甚至顺从的盘上了文星伊的腰部，“哈”

Alpha终于一鼓作气，把自己的彻底刺入了Omega娇弱的体内，紧致的蜜穴牢牢包裹着她的欲望，甚至还本能的开始吸吮着她的。

Alpha快慰的开始挺送自己下半身，越插越觉得舒服，简直让人无暇分心再思考其他问题。

“呼...哈...”

Omega分泌出来的爱液让Alpha的侵入越发的顺畅，顶进去的硕大坚硬而炙热。

金容仙敏感的内壁甚至能够感觉到那上面突起的青筋，快速的摩擦着她的甬道。

“姐姐好紧...”

文星伊靠在她耳边开始呢喃自己的切身感受，肉体拍打时所发出来的啪啪声响在不大的更衣室里反复回荡。

文星伊一边揉着被冷落的乳峰，调戏着可怜的Omega，“看我比赛的时候，有没有想要我？”

“才...才没有呢...！”，金容仙咬着下唇，故意不发出呻吟，瞪着这个自大又臭屁的小孩。

“是嘛，可是我看你跳舞的时候，就想要你了”，文星伊笑着，故意轻轻拔出，又插回去。

“你...你看我回去怎么收拾你...！”，金容仙拍打着压着她的人，心想今晚一定要让文星伊跪键盘背法条睡沙发。

“什么嘛，怎么可以收拾我，我都这么努力在满足姐姐了”，文星伊坏笑着故意强调了姐姐两个字，硕大的研磨让金容仙的身体不停的颤抖。

“混蛋...嗯嗯...哈”，Omega嘴上还在骂，双臂却紧紧搂住Alpha的脖子，迎合她的抽插，短裙早已被褪下，Alpha享受着肉体的碰撞。

Alpha双眼发红，闭眼把Omega压在身下，开始快速的冲刺她的小穴 。

“哈...姐姐...我做的好吗？”

“嗯...”，金容仙被文星伊快速的抽插方式干得整个人完全失力，断断续续的喘息着。

Alpha身下动作未停，又小心的问了一遍，“舒服吗？”

Omega感觉两条腿已经完全不是自己的了，下面的小穴似乎也不像是她的，除了被动承受速挺进的欲望以外再也没有任何用处，“哈...舒...舒服...”

Alpha终于满意了，把欲望完全插到Omega体内。

尖锐而快意的叫喊不再是方才的游刃有余，哆哆嗦嗦的，Omega就已经丢盔弃甲，自暴自弃的泄了身。

文星伊就着湿润的小穴依旧不停歇的进出她的甬道，每一下都是实打实的顶到了最深处的敏感。

“星...哈...快要到了”  
文星伊用力抬起金容仙的臀部，抱着她离开门后，转而把她压倒在椅子上。

Omega声音颤抖的连Alpha的名字都喊不完整，她身子后仰，结结实实挨了Alpha整根刺入的一下，双腿彻底发软瘫倒在了长椅上。

Alpha的欲望被带着从她体内滑了出来，喷涌而出的白灼淋在了她的股缝间，纤腰上，光洁而布满汗水的后背上。

疯了

金容仙觉得自己绝对是疯了

什么时候起，她总是任由文星伊的胡闹和欺侮，却更加日渐深爱她。

她在厨房里做饭，文星伊能抱着她压在冰箱上干上一场。

她在沙发上看电视，文星伊能直接架起她一条腿，把欲望刺进去， 干得她舒舒服服的。

为了应付Alpha总是突如其来的热情，Omega的小 穴总是湿润而敏感，有时候甚至在睡觉的时候只是Alpha的硕大不小心抵上她的，她都能自己变湿。  
她一定是疯了  
渐渐的，花径越来越湿软，这种时候慢慢的抽插已经无法满足Omega的需求，Alpha深知这一点，所以加快了抽送的速度，看着小穴翻出的娇嫩，AO的欲望都达到了巅峰。

Alpha疯狂起来，吻着金容仙的脖子，锁骨，揉捏着她挺翘的浑圆。也许是畅快，也许是难耐，Omega的身体扭动得越来越明显，剧烈震荡中，浑圆荡出了让人发狂的乳浪。

没有犹豫的，文星伊俯身再次含住了小樱桃。  
金容仙像是溺水的人抓住了浮木，抱着文星伊的头压向自己，目光迷离，挺起傲人的山峰，渐渐迷失在文星伊的抽插中。

“嗯嗯嗯...”

Omega全身乏力，却只是本能的把臀部越抬越高追随着Alpha的分身，硕大几乎是垂直的插入，抵到最深，烫到子宫口。

狭小的更衣室娇喘声不断，信息素的浓度达到高峰。Alpha放缓了速度，俯身吻着Omega微微张开着的小嘴。

突然开锁声和一阵敲门声让沉浸在欲望中的人脑袋轰鸣。

“嘿！MOON！你在里面吗？”

是篮球队的人，大概是等了很久都没看到文星伊所以来找了。

文星伊调整了一下姿势，把金容仙抱起盘腿坐在自己怀里，却因为小穴的阵阵紧缩让本来疲软的分身又硬起来。  
在把Omega抱起的瞬间，硕大又往蜜穴深处顶了一下，顶到了某处柔软的凸起，文星伊感受到手臂被金容仙的指甲嵌入。

“嘿！MOON？”，又是一阵紧凑的敲门声。

这时又出现另一个声音，“没在里面吗？”

“好像没有，门锁了”

金容仙挺起身子，修长的双腿分跪在文星伊身体的两侧，湿润的花穴紧紧含着文星伊的，甚至隐隐的吮吸着。

Omega显然不能忍受这突然的停止，竟摆动腰肢一下一下的前后动起来。

一下没忍住的Alpha将肿胀的分身往蜜穴深处挺动了一下，Omega不甘示弱地回敬，狠狠的研磨着Alpha的挺立。

文星伊对金容仙的举动感到意外，下意识的扶着她的柳腰抽插起来，金容仙难以自持，闷哼一声软软的倒在了文星伊身上。

“你有钥匙吗？”

“好像有带，我看一下”

听到外面的对话，文星伊一惊。立刻捡起地上洒落的衣服，躲进一个更衣间上锁，手捂着金容仙的嘴，两人屏住呼吸。

门开了，外面两人的脚步声越来越靠近。

金容仙胸口起伏不敢出声，忿忿的瞪着文星伊，全身不敢动弹。

AO死死的压抑着自己的信息素，但因为一群Alpha在天天换衣服的更衣间总是会有些残留味道的，并没有引起注意。

“没在这啊，走吧”

门再次被关上，一时更衣室没有半点声响。

“呼！”

“混蛋！讨厌！”，金容仙拽紧小拳头拼命的捶打文星伊撒气。

“你看没被发现啊”，文星伊的手在她如丝绸的牛奶肌肤上游弋，嬉皮笑脸的再次把硕大挺入一张一合的小穴。

“便宜你了！嗯...轻点...”，金容仙一边埋怨一边娇吟。

文星伊戏谑的笑，“偶尔也要换个地方嘛，你看你是不是兴奋多了”

“我才没有！”，金容仙不留痕迹的抬了一下臀部吞吐着文星伊的。见文星伊盯着她嘴角带笑，便支起小粉拳羞涩的锤打了她一下。

“骗人是小狗哦姐姐”

“你才小狗！”

“不兴奋的话，怎么比平时流得多呢”，交合处粘腻的爱液让Alpha进入的异常顺畅，她冲动的猛地往里顶了两下。

“嗯啊...那里！”，被刮到敏感点的Omega扑倒在Alpha身上，狠狠的咬了一下她的耳朵。

“喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢！”

还在嘴硬的Omega身体却是诚实的，紧紧贴着Alpha结实的身体哼哼唧唧的喘息。

文星伊推开门，重新坐到长椅上，看着金容仙赤裸的泛着粉红的胴体，“你好美...”

“真的吗？”，金容仙气归气，毕竟眼前是她最爱的人。

取悦，是Omega的本能。

她突然风情万种的看着文星伊，接着视线落到双腿间的枪。叉开腿跪在文星伊身上，小手扶着硬挺，缓缓坐了下去。

“嗯...”

Alpha仰起头喘着粗气，这次换Omega挑逗她，慢慢抬起臀部又坐下轻摇，“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢”，文星伊笑着抬手扶住金容仙扭动的腰，下身的快感一阵一阵的冲向大脑。

金容仙抓住腰侧的手，让文星伊手掌握着自己的高耸使劲，“嗯啊...用力...嗯...哈...”

“你快点...她们都在等呢...”，金容仙搂着她的脖子，嘴唇有一下没一下的擦过文星伊的耳廓。

Alpha固定住身上的Omega，往上快速的挺弄，“要我快一点可以，我要射在你里面”

“嗯...不...不行...嗯啊”，Omega摇头拒绝，她可没忘了Alpha没带套的事实。

花径一张一缩吞吐着硕大，酥麻的感觉越来越强烈。

“唔...不管...我就要”，Alpha分身不停的在蜜穴里跳动，似乎快要经受不了小穴的折磨。

结合之处已经泛滥成灾，Omega挺起腰，爱液源源不断的涌出，而这个动作刚好就把浑圆落入Alpha的口中。

上下双重刺激，金容仙在颤抖中痉挛，耸动的姿势近似疯狂。

Omega感觉到自己的身体像是悬浮飘起，Alpha在她的体内成结，释放。  
一股奔腾喷涌的烈焰，强烈吞噬一切，美妙至极几乎是人无力承受的极度狂喜，像是在一个梦幻的世界，声音遥远，时间像停滞一样。

Alpha狠狠的占有着Omega的花径，原本疲软的欲望随著Omega高潮过后的余韵再一次的复苏。

文星伊从喉间涌出一丝快意的叹息，将金容仙的两条腿抬高，硕大还留在未完全平静下来的小穴 内一下一下的跳动。

“哈...”，金容仙香汗淋漓的赤裸上身伏在文星伊身上，全身发软，完全不想动，文星伊轻拍着她的背安抚。

累趴了的Omega感受到还在体内的Alpha，在她的肩膀咬了一口，“你快出去！”

“我也想啊，是你不让我出！”

“回去你就惨了！”

“那就回去再说吧”

两人走进包间就吸引了所有人的目光，帅气有才的年下Alpha和温柔体贴的学姐Omega，不管怎么看都是那么登对。

听说Alpha为了和学姐考上同一所大学本来不怎么爱学习的她一夜之间就成了黑马。

而在大学里相当受欢迎的Omega为了等年下Alpha一年也是拒绝了所有人的示爱。

“MOON，你也太慢了吧！我们都打了一局了！”

文星伊听到朋友的呼唤，松开牵着金容仙的手就跑过去坐下掏出手机，“这不是来了嘛，坐过去点”

默默坐到对面的金容仙身子还不怎么舒服着，叉起一块西瓜盯着沉浸在游戏中的某只小狼狗。

哼！回家一定要好好教训这个不怎么听话的家伙！

THE END


End file.
